The End Oneshot Vampire Academy
by 0lissi0
Summary: This is a oneshot about the end of Rose and Dimitri. I don't know, how it will end between them, but I thought about an end. So here it is.


I felt that I got closer to him. The last time I had felt him was, when I "killed" him. Yes, "killed" because I had failed. He was still alive, well, still undead, and now I have been 2 months on my way, searching for the man I loved. Dimitri. 2 months I have followed every trail that might lead me to him, because I wanted to bring to an end, what I'd started. I had to bring it to an end, I owed him. And now at the end of my search I was exactly where we have met first, in Phoenix, where he has caught me and Lissa to bring us back to the academy. This is exactly where it would end. I had prepared myself well and with every step I took, I knew I got closer to him. I knew it not only through my mind, feel a Strigoi, but also by the bond that existed between us. A bond made up only between lovers.  
The sun had set hours ago, and gray rain clouds were moving slowly, hiding the starry sky. It was the calm before the storm. No light was burning in the windows of the houses, which was not surprising, because it was the middle of the night, well, at least for the people. For me, a dhampire, it was early afternoon. Slowly I walked through the streets of the city, careful to make no sound. I was like a shadow. The closer I came to the street where Dimitri has caught me and Lissa, the stronger was the feeling that could only inflame its proximity to me. My heart beat faster with every step I took, but I tried not to pay attention. And then I saw him, leaning against a tree, his eyes on me as if we had a date here. A smile flitted across his face, the smile that was rarely seen on his face and which I loved so much. He turned around and went into the forest. I followed him, always on guard, if he should attack me. In a small clearing, he came to a halt and turned back to me. "I haven't seen you for a while, Roza," he said with his voice so beautiful that I would have preferred simply thrown into his arms and hugged him, but instead I went slowly, cautiously out of the forest into the clearing. "Yes, it has cost me a little time to find your track again," I replied. He smiled my favorite smile that I had been deprived for so long and I had almost forgotten that he was a Strigoi, an enemy. "And I have made as many traces as possible for you," he replied, his tone was icy, like his eyes, "But you still found me anyway. Isn't it the perfect city? This is where we have met for the first time. "And he laughed again, only this time it was an icy laugher, which made me shudder. He really has forgotten everything that he had once loved and respected. It broke my heart. "Let's bring it to an end, Rose. I'm tired of always being chased by you. "His words were worse than any wound that was inflicted on me ever, but I didn't show it and simply said: "Then why are we still here?" He bared his teeth and went into a position to attack, but I also stabilized my stand and leaned forward, the stake in my hand now.  
It didn't even take a second and Dimitri was already half over me, baring his teeth still, so I could see his poison running down his teeth. He was much faster than he was as dhampire and much stronger, but I had the advantage that I was smaller than him, so I ducked under him to ram my elbow into his stomach, but he saw it coming and dodged in time. We went off on another, but nobody could really gain the upper hand, we knew each other too well. While all of our training sessions we have learned every movement of the other and knew exactly how we could avoid it. Each of us landed a few hits, but we never got close enough to share up to the final blow.  
One hour has passed and the sky was covered all over with dark, heavy clouds now. We were still engrossed in the struggle, but no one could gain an advantage. Suddenly Dimitri said: "Roza, oh Roza, do you really want to kill me? Last time you already couldn't and it will come back like that." "No", I spat between clenched teeth. He could not distract me now; it would give him the chance to lay hands on me and to beat me. "Oh Roza, you can't allow yourself to kill me. You love me and do not want me to die. I understand you and want to make you an offer: Stop defending yourself and I will turn you into a Strigoi, too. We could be together, just as we wanted it forever. Just you and me. Isn't that what you want, Roza?" Only he and I? He and I. It was what I most desired; to be with him forever. It would only last for me to stop. It was so easy. Dimitri must have seen that I was lulled by his words, because he uses my hesitation to hurl myself against the nearest tree, which gave a groan from it. The impact was hard, but I ignored it because it had shown me how much truth was put into his words, namely none. It was a lie to get me off balance and he had made it. Anger burned inside me. Anger about the fact that I had believed him, the fact that I had really thought about giving up and anger about the fact that he had not meant it seriously, and played with me. It thundered over us and the first drops burst from the clouds. Again we fell into our dance. A dance which will end in death for one of us soon, but none of us knew for whom.  
The rain was getting stronger, but the fight still did not come to an end. We were a too good team. Each of our movements fit together perfectly. I was soaked to the bone and my hair hung down in strands, but I paid no attention. Everything was secondary, but not the idea of free Dimitri's soul. I had to just finish it, I had no other choice. In his eyes I saw that he wanted nothing better than finally rammed his teeth into my neck and drink my blood. I looked at him a few more seconds and in his eyes, his dark, mysterious eyes that were now crossed with red, I saw that he did not want that all this. I saw the Dimitri, who loved me and never wanted to hurt me. He did not want to be this monster that wanted it finally stopped. See it in his eyes made me so sad that I made a motion, which none of us had expected. I ducked, slipped under his arm and threw him to the ground. We rolled us a few more minutes on the floor, each intent on winning the upper hand.  
With a last turn I was over him and pulled my stake into the air. I looked into his face, not in a position to kill him. How in the world I should kill the man I loved more than anything, my one true love? I wanted to drop the stake; I just could not, but just at the moment when I wanted to loosen my grip Dimitri shouted: "Save me, Rose!" And I realized what I was going to do. I reached out and slammed the stake into the heart. His eyes widened, but then they got a serene look and he smiled at me. "Thank you ... Roza," he whispered and closed his eyes, "I knew you can make it ... I… love you ...." I pressed my lips to his. It could not be over. No, not yet, but his lips were always weak, the kiss until he no longer answered. I loosened my lips back from his, so that only my forehead was on his. "I love you too. I've always loved you and will always love you, "I whispered to me, and my eyes filled with tears. I wanted to suppress it, but I couldn't. They streamed over my chins and merged with the rain. "Dimitri".


End file.
